Hell Hath no Fury
by Angelus1889
Summary: The scorned woman in Kuwabara's life is on a quest for vengance against his lover. HieixKuwabara Crackish.


Hell Hath No Fury

By: Angelus1889

Warning(s): OOC

Rating: Teen

####

**Author's Note**:Yeah. I'm have failing-important-class-issues, so I won't be able to start on that new story I've been telling you guys about for a while. Sorry. I'll add some fluffy ficlets once in a while so you'll keep loving me though. XP

Just a crack fic caused by the plot vampire bunny! O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, neither does my pet turtle Kenji, and I doubt you do either.

* * *

She would have her revenge.

This small demon was stealing her precious person away!

Her Kuwabara.

He had been ignoring her ever since this little runt had mated him.

She missed the cuddles and the kisses.

The way he would stroke her face, back and belly when lying together at night.

With that red-eyed monster here, there was no room for her anymore!

Well, she would just have to fix that.

#####

As Kuwabara held a slumbering fire demon to his chest, he shuddered as a chill went down his spine; something that could only be caused by malicious intent. This person was cold and calculating…determined to have their way to whatever end they desired.

He tried to ignore it and fall into sleep's embrace, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone had it out for them. Warily, he slipped out of Hiei's arms and crept into the hallway; just missing the glow and narrowing of golden eyes as they fixed upon their target.

#####

She had him.

With gleaming fangs and claws of steel, she would stalk and maim her prey without fail.

Slowly, she slunk across the room to the unaware male in Kuwabara's…and _her_ bed.

When in the right position, she crouched and wiggled her bottom in preparation to pounce.

Now was the time.

She would be rid of him, and her Kuwabara would be hers again.

With a flick of the tail, she sprang, digging her claws into the soft flesh of her prey and reveling in the pained howl that come from his throat.

She was invincible!

#####

"**Aaarrggh**!!"

Kuwabara rushed back to his bedroom just in time to see him smack away a face-full of hissing, yowling kitty. Quickly, he grasped Eiikichi by the scruff of her neck and moved her away before Hiei roasted her.

"_That repulsive creature dies now_!!"

"Hiei calm down!"

Eiikichi apparently was just as eager for a fight; she wriggled around, trying to escape his grip while hissing in Hiei's direction. Kuwabara groaned; this had to end now. He plucked his cat on the nose with a firm "NO!" And watched as she went obediently limp, curling her tail between her back legs and staring up at him with her big brown eyes as her ears flopped downwards.

Hiei growled as he felt the scratches on his face and chest from that…**thing**. His growl turned into an enraged snarl as he saw his lover _cuddling_ the damn cat after it had just _mauled_ him!

"Get it out of here."

" 'Her', not 'It'."

"I don't care."

"I love you both, you know. You're going to have to learn to get along eventually."

"Meow."

"That goes for you too."

Without another word, Kazuma gently dropped his jealous cat into his lover's lap and watched in amusement as they stated at each other in wariness. He rubbed Eiikichi's ears, smiling at her contented purring before leaning in to kiss Hiei gently, placing the smaller man's had on her soft fur. He broke away when Hiei growled.

"Go on. Get to know each other. I'm going to sleep."

"Wha—"

The human was already ignoring him, settling down quickly.

"Meow."

Hiei looked down at the cat, then sighed. He loved his human, and his human loved this cat. There was no way to avoid getting along with her.

"Hn."

#####

She couldn't believe that this small demon was petting her! Her precious person wants them to get along, so she knew that she had to tamper down her possessiveness.

_Hmm_…

This demon's hand was smaller that her precious person's, but it was just as warm. She couldn't help but purr a little as the small hand moved to stroke just under her chin.

Maybe sharing her precious person wouldn't be so bad after all.

And maybe, just maybe…she could have another precious person too.

"Meow."

**Owari**

#####

**Author's Note**: I realized that I had left poor Eiikichi out of the HieiBaras I had written…had to give her a tribute in repentance lol.

This fic was supposed to make you go "Aww…" at some point. I hope I succeeded. XD

C&C are always welcome!

Lovesallmyreaders,

Angelus1889


End file.
